


Birdemic

by DontCallMeStraightOrCis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is worried, Lance is ace, M/M, Oh yeah and there's Birdemic, and everything works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeStraightOrCis/pseuds/DontCallMeStraightOrCis
Summary: Keith, not for the first time and definitely not for the last time, wondered if he had done something wrong.He didn't want to sound selfish, or bratty, or uncaring, but he just didn't get it. A year into their relationship and his gorgeous, flirty, inappropriate boyfriend still had mentioned nothing about sex.





	Birdemic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've seen any ace!Lance content, so obviously I had to rectify that... unfortunately I'm awful at writing, but oh well. I tried.

Keith, not for the first time and definitely not for the last time, wondered if he had done something wrong.

He didn't want to sound selfish, or bratty, or uncaring, but he just didn't get it. A year into their relationship and his gorgeous, flirty, inappropriate boyfriend still had mentioned nothing about sex.

Keith thought Lance would be all over the idea of having sex, but nope, he had said nothing about it. They hadn't even gone further then kissing and cuddling (not that Keith could complain about that, Lance was an amazing kisser and cuddler after all. He would happily give up everything just to spend the rest of his life with Lance, doing just that). 

He wasn't the most knowledgeable about relationships, but he thought most people in relationships would have had sex quite soon into their relationship. At least, he thought, they wouldn't wait as long as a year without saying about it or alluding to it. He was tempted to ask Hunk about it since he was the one in the friendship group who was known as the relationship guru, but it seemed a bit too personal thing to talk about with him.

No, if Keith wanted an answer, he'd have to get it straight from Lance himself.

Currently, they were curled up on Lance's bed watching a movie. Lance was sitting inbetween Keith's lap, his back against Keith's chest, as he attacked the popcorn. The movie was some shitty one (it involved unbelievably bad cgi birds and the worst acting on planet earth, but that was all Keith knew) that Keith had randomly picked up on his way to Lance's place just so he'd have an excuse to hang around. Not that he needed one, but he felt like he did.

He took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty palms on the bed sheets, working himself up to what he was about to do. He wasn't religious, but he still found himself praying to god that Lance's wouldn't hate him for this.

With a shaking hand, he picked up the remote and paused the film.

Lance immediately made an adorable annoyed noise that made Keith's heart skip a beat, and twisted about so he could face Keith as he found.

"Why'd you do that? It was just getting to the good-bad part!"

Keith couldn't resist leaning forward to kiss Lance's nose before he began to speak; his boyfriend was just too cute for words.

"I just want to ask you something."

"O-Oh... okay then. Go ahead."

Keith took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Why haven't we had sex yet?"

It was silent for a long while afterwards, and Keith opened his eyes. Lance was biting his lip and looking away. He looked... guilty, and Keith immediately felt bad for asking. He didn't want to make Lance feel shit, he just wanted to know.

"Lance?"

"... We can do it. If you want."

Keith frowned at that. 'You' he said. It didn't sound like he wanted it, and Keith didn't Lance to feel like he had to do anything he didn't want to for Keith.

"I don't, I just wanted to know why. It's just... I thought you'd be all about having sex."

Lance grimaced and shook his head.

"No, I'm not."

"...Is there a reason? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'll listen if you want to."

Lance tapped a tune on Keith's hip for a few seconds before nodding. Keith couldn't help but feel happy with that. Lance was obviously self-conscious about this, but he trusted Keith enough to tell him.

"Keith, I'm... I-I'm asexual."

"What does that mean?"

"I-It means I don't experience any sexual attraction. That I don't like sex. Even just the thought of it makes me uncomfortable."

Lance leaned forward and hid his face in Keith's chest as Keith ran his fingers through Lance's hair and processed what his boyfriend had just said. 

"...Thank god," he said eventually, "I thought I'd done something wrong."

"Oh god no! Instead it's just me..."

Keith frowned and gently pulled Lance off his chest so he could see him properly. He was frowning, lips trembling, eyes glistening, and Keith felt like someone had just stabbed his heart.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"You don't see it like that?" Lance asked tentatively.

"Of course not," Keith said, "I've told you before, I love you and every part of you. And if being asexual is a part of you, then I love it."

Lance's eyes widened and be gasped, and yep, that was the expression Keith wanted to see on his boyfriend. That adorable surprised look he wore that always melted into that absolutely adoring smile. Sure enough, that exactly smile appeared a second later, and Keith felt himself fall a little more in love.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?" Lance sighed.

"You have, you liar," Keith teased, "I mean, obviously you are the best boyfriend ever, so why would you lie and say I am?"

Lance laughed and leaned up, pressing his soft lips against Keith's one. Now, Keith thought, everything is perfect.

A few more stolen kisses later, and Lance had curled on Keith's lap as the movie played on. Keith knew that later on they'd have to talk about what Lance was okay with and what he wasn't but that could wait until the movie was finished. He found Lance's hand and linked their fingers together, raising them up so he could kiss Lance's knuckles. 

He was so in love with this silly, goofy, pretty, smart, caring, asexual boy.


End file.
